Finding a new home
by Dontcallmeapineapple
Summary: It's basically about how camp is over-crowded and they need to find a new place for camp. Chiron call his old friend, who's the Camp director at the Native American CHB who helped them find the first one. Character belong to the SYOD story. Please read
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:I don't own PJATO series or any of the characters besides mine.**

Chiron sat on the Big House porch, looking over the whole camp, he couldn't believe that camp was becoming so crowded, ever since Percy requested that the Gods claim all their children, all new campers started to come in. Chiron didn't think it was a bad thing, camp was just to crowded for them all, some kids couldn't sleep in their godly parent cabin because it was so crowded that they have to make room in the Big House for some of them. Chiron let out a sigh of breath and made his way back inside the house, he didn't know what he should do about his problem. He made is way back deep in the Big House where the campers was not allowed, he went threw some boxes and he finally found what he was looking for, a tattered photo album. He wheeled back outside and began to flick threw the pages a smile small gracing his lips, looking at his old campers, near the middle of the book Chiron mouth hanged open, he finally found a idea about the camp over crowding problem. In the picture was Chiron was in the middle, on his left was a boy with a tattered shirt and holey jeans with no sneakers on with a beaded necklace and a feather in his hair. Next to the boy was a girl with long hair almost to her knees that had a dirty shirt on with jeans, barefoot, with three feathers to the side, on Chirons right was a girl who looked just like the other girl but with shorter hair that stopped at her shoulders, all of them had huge smiles on their faces.

Chiron wheeled back inside the house and made his way towards the kitchen sink, grabbing a drahma along the way, how could he be so stupid to forget? They was the one who help them find the original Camp Half-blood, the answers to all his problems was in a box in the back room, Chiron let out a chuckle for his forgetfullness, he just talked to her after the war ended. He turned the sink on and said, "O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering." Iris accepted and he smiled. "Gyhldeptis, at Native American Camp Half-blood."

It took a couple of seconds, when her face appear, her copper skin shone, some strangs of her black hair was in her face, she smiled at Chiron, she looked like she was excepting his call. "It to longer than I thought," she chuckled. "I was waiting for your I.m., so how is it over there."

"Bad, you can say," Chrion let out a sigh. "We're very over crowded over here. I was wondering if you can send some of you campers to help us find a new home for our demigods. We have enough room for them in the Big House."

"Straight to the point you are," she smiled at him, with a small twinkle in her eyes. "Some things never change. I have four eager campers who want to leave for a while, I send them to you, can you have someone meet them at the airport, I don't want them traveling right now, especially Aiyana, her mother and step father just passed away recently and she may be reckless."

"Anything," Chiron, nodded his head in understanding. "May I ask who will becoming?''

"Aiyana Yazzi, Jeremy Lestan, Zac Argos and Hannah Gwen, I send them out tomorrow in the morning, they should be there late at night or early the next day." She told Chiron. "I give them a drahma and tell them to I.m. you when they are close. No I have them message me, then I I.m. you."

"Sounds like a plan," Chiron smiled at Gyhldeptis. Was they flirting? "Until next time."

"Until next time," Gyhldeptis smiled back.

Chiron waved his hand threw the mist and shut off the sink, he leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head, he was happy that some of the campers will have their own place. _Hopefully it's big enough for everyone at Camp can move into for they won't be split up_, Chiron thought to himself,_ I just let them know when they get here_.

**A/N:Sorry for the short chapter, it's pretty much the introduction to the story, next chapter be longer**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:I don't own the PJO series nor do I own the characters you don't recognize besides Aiyana**

**Hannah's POV:**

I was on my way to the Manit cabin to see my best friend Aiyana, her brothers Matthew Jenkins and Anthony Deleon, is worried about her. She never leaves the cabin unless she's eating that's it, sometimes she doesn't even come out for that, I hate seeing her this way, so depressed and down. Her mother, Danielle, and her step father, Jacob, just passed away two weeks ago and she's still down, not that I don't expect her to be over it, I just thought she will pretend to be normal or just take all her frustration out on a dummy or something. When I opened the door to the Manit cabin I saw Aiyana in the corner in the fetal postion on the floor clutching a leather choker with beads and feathers handing from it. I walked quickly towards her, sat down next to her and pulled her up and put her head on my shoulder, I slowly began to stroke her hair and hummed to calm her down a little.

"Let's get you something to eat Yani," I said softly, she shooked her head no. "Come on, do it for me please." I gave her puppy eyes, she smiled a little and nodded her head yes.

I pulled her up from the floor after I got up, I wrapped my hands around her waist just in case she feels weak and she won't fall over. We exited the cabin together and began to walk normal pace to the dining hall, some people was pointing to Aiyana and whispered to the person next to them. I know Aiyana hate people that talked behind her back, I saw her fist clench and the deadly look in her eyes when she fights a monster. I tried to calm her down but it wasn't working, she shivered a little and she turned around and walked up to Farrah Dwyer, a girl from the Kokopelli cabin, they never really liked each other after Farrah stole Aiyana's boyfriend at the time, Bryce Jewels from the Dawn cabin. Aiyana walked towards her, she didn't say anything to her, she just punched her in the face and walked back to me, still mad, I know this because she was breathing hard and her fist was still clenched closed.

We was half way to the dining hall when Kathryn Knapp, who goes by Katie, who's also Aiyana and I best friend made her way towards us with a smile on her face, she walked to Aiyana first and pinched her cheeks which made Aiyana blushed then she hugged me.

"My mom wants to see you too immeditaly in the meeting tent,"Katie told us, then she made her way to the dining hall.

"What did we do recently that will cause us to get into trouble?" Aiyana asked me, cocking her eyebrow.

"Well we did almost set fire to the Kokopelli cabin," I shrugged my shoulders.

"That was on purpose," Aiyana mumbled, I smiled and shook my head at her. "That was like a month ago, I think we would of been in trouble for that."

"You just punched Farrah,"I said, trying to figure out what we did.

She waved her hand in the air, "Doesn't count, she wouldn't know about that just yet."

"Maybe when Katie and I tried to cheer you up we actually set fired the back of Kokopelli cabin," I remembred, that happened like three days ago.

She scrunched up her face, then realization dawned on her face, "I remember that now, but nobody know it was us though."

I shrugged my shoulders, "That's the only thing I can think of right now."

When we go to the meeting tent, Gyhldeptis was seated in the back of the tent, on her left was Jeremy Lestan from the Atius-Tirawa cabin, he had midnight black hait that was shoulder length,messy and slightly spikey, almond shape green eyes with specks of blue, tan skin. Aiyana admitted the day before she found out her parents died that she haves a crush on Jeremy, I'm trying to see what they look like together but I need to see them next to each other. On the right of Gyhldeptis was Zac Argos from the Asgaya-Gigaei cabin, he had black hair that goes all the way below his eye brows,and is perfectly combed above his eye brows, round blue eyes with very tan skin, he's cute. Aiyana sat next to Jeremy, and the look so cute together, the way Jeremy looked at, he looked worried, aww, so I sat next to Zac who was staring at the fire.

"None of you are in trouble," Gyhldeptis finally spoke up, Aiyana let out a sigh of breath and I began to laugh, Jeremy and Zac was looking between us with amused looks, Gyhledptis let out a small chuckled. "Aiyana and Hannah I already know about the fire accident that happened at the Kokopelli cabin." Aiyana and I blushed and started mumbling apologizes, I know we both didn't mean it, I think she knew to because she just smiled at the both of us.

"Do you guys remember the story I told yesterday around the camp fire?" Gyhldeptis asked us, we nodded out heads yes. "Well that same camp needs help finding a new home and I volunterred you four to go and help them find a new place. Will you four do this?"

"Yes," we said together

"When do we leave?" I asked curiously, Aiyana cocked a eyebrow and looked like she was trying not to laugh, I'm happy that she wasn't all depressed.

"In a hour," Gyhldeptis smiled at us. "So get packing and be at the eagle totem pole and I have Daniel drive you four to the airport." With that said we stood up and waited for Gyhldeptis to exit first, then we exited after her.

"Meet at the dining hall so we can walk together," I told Aiyana, she nodded her head and hugged me and mumbled thanks in my ear. "No problem, what are best friends for."

"Setting people changing room on fire," she laughed, I nodded my head, she hugged me one last time and made her way towards the Manit as I made my way towards the Sint-holo cabin.

**Hour later**

Aiyana and I was in the middle seats, Jermey and Zac was behind us, talking about whatever boys talk about, Aiyana was playing with her frienship bracelet that she made, she had a music symbols on hers, Katie had one with a flowe pattern, and I have one that haves 'x' and 'o' on them. Aiyana leaned her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes, I ran my hands threw her hair and I closed my eyes too, but not falling a sleep though, I always like running my hands threw her hair, it's calmin, weird I know.

The van finally made a complete stop, Aiyana jerked awake mumbling about crazy drives who can't break slowly and how she almost had whip flash, she rubbed her neck and glared at the review mirror. The boys exit the van first then us girls, Jeremy helped Aiyana out, aww, how cute, I need to stop thinking like this, it's annoying. Aiyana blushed at his touched and mumbled a thanks to him which caused him to blush, this is just to cute, gahh, _Hannah stop thinking that way, jeesh woman_, I thought to myself, this is getting way out of hand.

**A/N:I hope you guys like this chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:I'm glad you guys like the chapter. Disclaimer is in the second chapter.**

**Jeremy's POV:**

We walked out the airport and waited by a bench near a big bush, that's where Chrion told us to wait at for a guy name Argus to take us to Camp Half-blood. Hannah, Aiyana, and Zac sat on the bench, while I sat with my back against the wall, which wasn't that hard, but hard none the less. On the plane ride here to Manhattan, NY, we sat in first class, man it's awesome to be demigod, so many privelages, I really don't mind, I'm just happy that I got to sit next to Aiyana, the plane ride here. She was tired and she asked me if I mind if she layed her head on my shoulder and I told her I didn't mind, now don't tell her this but I whispered sweet dreams when she closed her eys to go to sleep. I had a crush on Aiyana for a year and a half now, and I'm going to ask her out sometime on this wanna be quest for the Greek demigods. I need to ask her before some other guy at the Greek Camp Half-blood does, I just don't know when yet.

A van pulled up with a logo of strawberries, which is our ride to camp, all of us got up from our seats and made our way to the van, I knocked on the passenger side window and it rolled down, I looked inside and saw a dude with a lot of eyeballs, and they was every where.

"Are you Argus?"I asked, trying not to sound uncertain.

He nodded his head, I guess he can't talk, probably got a eyeball on his tongue. The girls sat way up front while Zac sat in the middle and I sat all the way in the back of the van. Aiyana turned around to look at me and cocked a eyebrow, she shaked her head then started talking to Hannah Gwen. Hannah and Aiyana are full blooded Native Americans, which means they get a lot more respect than those who are half Native American, I don't know why, but that's how it always been. They rarely get into trouble when they do something crazy like sneaking out of camp at night because they wanted to go see a movie, they only had to wash the totem poles and that's it, I'm not complaining I'm just letting you know some things.

Hannah is abot 5'3 in height, lean and curvy, her eyes are almond shaped and medium blue eyes, copper skin tone, but she always calls it Indian tan skin, her hair is dark brown, straight and thin to her midback, she usually keeps it in one braid down with a little bangs. Hannah is beautiful don't get me wrong I'm just attracted to Aiyana. Hannah and Aiyana are known around camp as the Full Beautifuls, which doesn't make sense at all, but some guy came up with it and almost everybody calls them that behind their back. The full means their full blooded and I guess you already know what the beautiful means. Now Aiyana is the same height as Hannah, she haves black straight hair to her waist that she usually keeps in two braids or out with a leather head band with two feathers, almond shaped hazel eyes, slim build with cures, also with copper skin tone. Hannah and Aiyana can past off as twins if they wanted to, I think once we get to this camp people will think they are twins, the only difference between them is the eye and hair color.

It took at least a hour to get to the camp, when we got there, there was a dragon wrapped around a pine tree but looks like wires if you don't squint your eyes, it was guarding a golden fleece, cool. Argus lead us to what Gyhldeptis called the Big House, we went up some stairs and turned right, he pointed to Hannah and Aiyana then pointed to the door with purple vine details. Then he lead Zac and I to the left side of the stairs case, he pointed to a door with weird black design on it, I guess this is the room Zac and I be sharing. We walked inside, there was two beds and two nightstands, in the middle of the two beds was another night stand with a lamp on top. Zac took the bed on the right and I had the one on the left, I sat my bag down on the foot of my bed and started pulling out certain stuff I wanted to put in my nightstand, basically just my drawing pads and penicls.

Zac and I decided we go see what the girls was doing, we walked to their room and Zac knocked on the door a couple of times. We heard Aiyana say ouch, then foot steps coming to the door, the door slowly opened up and I saw Hannah eye peak threw. The door flew open, Zac and I walked in and saw Aiyana on the her bed on the left rubbing her knee, Hannah left the door open and sat on her bed, indian style, Zac and I leaned up on the wall.

"How long do you think we be staying here?"Zac asked, looking out the window.

"Probably not that long since they need to find a place fast," answered Hannah, looking at Zac.

"I hope it's not that long but then I do,"Aiyana leaned back on her bed. "I feel homesick already."

Hannah rolled her eyes and laughed."You won't be saying that when you see the hot guys."

"I know,"Aiyana smiled. "The whole homesickness will disappear by then."

I frowned slightly, I knew this was going to happen, I should of been asked her out and now I waited to long, how stupid of me. Aiyana looked at me and smiled, what is that all about? Probably nothing really.

"Jeremy, Zac, Hannah, and AIyana, can you please come down stairs," a voice called from the stair case.

We all rushed down the stairs with Hannah in the back, next thing I know we all tumbling down the stairs and I was going head first into the wall. We all groaned when we came to a complete stop, "HANNAH," Zac, Aiyanna and I yelled, Hannah can be so clumsy.

"I'm sorry," she said, leaning agaist the wall. "Where's Yani?"

"Right here," a muffled voice said.

We looked around, trying to find her, I spotted her underneath Zac, Zac rolled off her and I helped her up from the floor. "Hannah, you're so clumsy," Aiyana laughed.

"I know that already,"Hannah mumbled.

"Oh sissy don't worry about it, I'm use to your clumsiness,"Aiyana sat next to Hannah, leaning her head on Hannahs shoulder.

A voice behind us couched, we looked to see who it was and saw half-man and half-horse dude, looking at us with a amused grin on his face. "I', Chiron, Gyhldeptis old friend."

**A/N:Sorry if it's so short, I have soccer practice in a half hour and I wanted to get this up for you guys**


End file.
